


Falcon's Flight

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bonding, Character Analysis, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falcon myths, Fluff, Gen, Hakuba Background, Hakuba Centric, Hakuba Protection Squad, Hakuba gets treated like a girl by mother figure, Hakuba has low self-esteem, Hakuba is teased a lot, Hakuba pushes people away, Hakuba tries to protect everyone, Hakuba was adopted, Heists, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, abuse between mother figure and son, and secrets, blood and bit of gore, hakuba needs a hug, he has scars, insomia, underweight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Hakuba Saguru is a man of many mysteries. He has his reasons for keeping to himself but it seems those reasons won't be enough to keep East and West away nor a certain Phantom Thief.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Hakuba has a pet Falcon not a Hawk. Though he may get one later on in the story.

Falcons. It was an old myth carried over by pre-Christian Northern Europeans that the falcon was a symbol of femininity. It was because of this one myth that Hakuba constantly found himself on the end of his mother’s teasing by calling him Sa-chan and wishes for him to dress more feminine despite him being the opposite gender. Hakuba didn’t mind, though it was bothersome at times, he loved the affection which his mother gave him and he was not ashamed to be associated with birds of flight which he loved so much. 

 

Falcons were brave, strong and free to fly in the wind heading towards a new day. 

 

Two years later, being seventeen years old Hakuba finally convinced his mother he would be alright and transferred to Ekoda High, while making preparations to move to Japan. His love for Falcons were one of the reasons why after he’d moved to Japan and into the Hakuba household, he requested a bird of his own. It didn’t have to be a Falcon per se but he would’ve prefered it. Hakuba had the license necessary to care for and own a bird of prey, the only issue was finding a legal and safe vendor to purchase one from. 

 

His problem was solved for him when he came across an illegal animal smuggling ring, something he quickly resolved and called the police for, it took hours of pleading before he managed to convince Superintendent-General Hakuba to allow him to raise one of the young Falcons found amongst the other animals. 

 

Hakuba found himself enjoying Japanese culture, much to his surprise, and was glad to have left London despite missing it. Something that truly stood out to him once he arrived in Japan was the Phantom Thief whom Superintendent-General Hakuba told him the first division of the police were in charge of capturing. The mere thought of having a case that wasn’t easy excited him and Hakuba had to beg his father to allow him to work alongside Inspector Nakamori and the Kid Task Force.

 

Since then, Hakuba’s life had yet to quiet down.  

 

It’d been months since he moved to Japan, started at Ekoda High, befriended a girl who carried around a mop, accused her best friend of being Kaitou Kid, possibly found a witch attending the same school and realized that someone was hunting Kaitou Kid who appeared to be searching for something as well.

 

Hakuba sighed as he walked downstairs to grab a cup of tea before he needed to leave in order to get to school on time. His Baya was given the next week and a half off due to her granddaughter being born and Hakuba never realized how empty his home seemed without her there. Usually it was just the two of them since his father was constantly not home due to work, but now it was just Hakuba on his own.

 

Hakuba glanced down at his pocket watch, he had a full ten minutes to get to school, it was a seven minute walk from his house which left him with three minutes to finish his tea and perhaps breakfast if he felt hungry. When he glanced around him at the emptiness which greeted him, Hakuba decided that perhaps today was a nice day to take a more scenic route on his way to school instead of waiting the three minutes until he had to leave.

 

“Watson!” Hakuba called holding out his arm until a familiar weight settled on it. Hakuba smiled at his Falcon, Watson was still young for her species but smarter than she was given credit for and Hakuba adored her. “I’ll be leaving a tad early today, you’ll behave won’t you?” Hakuba grinned and lightly scratched Watson’s head as so not to ruffle her feathers.

 

Watson screeched once before flying upstairs and Hakuba watched her go fondly before turning and heading out the front door. 

 

He should’ve known today wasn’t going to be a good day.

 

His first warning was his willingness to arrive early instead of on time. The second warning was running into Aoko Nakamori and Kuroba Kaito on his way to school, something he’d nothing done before and Kaito was quick to accuse him of stalking them while Aoko welcomed him easily. 

 

The third warning Hakuba had ignored was the wide grins Kaito kept shooting him throughout first period. It wasn't until lunchtime that Hakuba realized why Kuroba was acting so odd when Aoko had waved him over to their lunch table and wished him a happy birthday.

 


	2. Sniper's Are Stupid

He’d forgotten it was his birthday. Not his actual birthday but the date which Superintendent-General Hakuba had officially adopted him and had given him his name. 

Hakuba stared at Aoko who quickly began to realize something was wrong.

“Hakuba-kun? Did Aoko do something wrong?” Aoko looked so worried that Hakuba felt a tad guilty.

“A-ah no, nothing’s wrong.” Hakuba forced himself to stand straighter and smiled at Aoko politely, “Thank you for the birthday wishes Aoko-san.”

Aoko was put at ease but Hakuba could tell from the sharp look, that made him look more like Kaitou Kid than he’d admit, on Kuroba’s face that he didn’t believe him for a second. Hakuba hesitantly sat down across from Kuroba and began eating his lunch, making sure to nod or hum in acknowledgement whenever Aoko addressed him in the conversation, his attention however was stuck on watching Kuroba watch him. 

“Ah, did you hear Kaitou Kid’s planning a heist tonight!”

Startled, Hakuba paid attention to what Aoko was saying and was surprised that he didn’t know there was going to be a heist tonight. 

“Aoko’s dad told her all about it last night. Kid’s going after the Lily flower gem that was brought to the museum earlier this morning.” Aoko said scowling at her bento.

“Lily flower…” Hakuba muttered realizing the gem sounded familiar to him, “...the Lily flower broach from London? It’s in Japan?”

“Ooh? Looks like you don’t know everything huh?” Hakuba looked over at Kuroba to see him smirking at him.

“Ba-Kaito!” Aoko yelled, “It’s Hakuba-kun’s birthday! Of course he isn’t worried about that stupid thief! He’ll be celebrating with his parents! Right Hakuba-kun?” Aoko looked over at Hakuba and smiled.

Hakuba blinked, “Quite the contrary, my father won’t be home.”

“What about your mom?”

Hakuba looked over at Aoko’s friend, Keiko, someone who he barely talked too but was still on decent terms with.

“My mother is in London.” Keiko and Aoko both looked surprised.  
“You mean you’ll be alone on your birthday?” Aoko sounded upset which confused Hakuba.

“Of course, it’s just another day of the year. Nothing to worry about.” Hakuba assured them calmly but his words only seemed to upset the two of them further, even Kuroba who had come back to the table now that Aoko’s attention was no longer on him. Sighing, Hakuba stood up and threw out the reminder of his lunch just as the bell rang signaling lunch was now over. Now that it was revealed why the other’s were acting odd, Hakuba couldn’t help but be overly aware of their presence and their eyes on him. 

It was worse when Kuroba refrained from pranking him more than once, though Hakuba was glad for it, it showed how they were likely pitying him now. Scowling, the moment the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Hakuba rushed out the classroom ignoring Aoko calling after him and Kuroba’s eyes following his movements. 

He didn’t need their pity, he was never one for celebrating his birthday much in the first place. It seemed the plan to go to Kid’s heist and then return home to a nice cup of tea and perhaps quiet reading time was ruined the moment he arrived at the heist and instead of working towards stealing the jewel, Kaitou Kid had set off confetti poppers and a banner wishing Hakuba a happy birthday unrolled across the floor. 

“Ne, Hakuba-niisan?”

Hakuba glanced down as he felt someone tugging on his sleeve and smiled at none other than Edogawa Conan. “Yes Edogawa Conan-kun?”

Conan made a face, “Just call me Conan-kun! You don’t need to say my whole name…” 

Hakuba could tell the pout on Conan’s face was fake yet the annoyance was not, “My apologies,” Hakuba glanced around the room as the officers all attempted to body slam Kaitou Kid’s dummy while the real Phantom Thief vanished in the crowd, “Did you need something?”

“Why’re you so worried?” Conan tilted his head to the side, “Usually you chase Kid the moment you arrive yet for some reason you stayed off to the side.”

Hakuba looked down at Conan with a blank look, he knew the kid was smart and he’d prefer if he minded his own business.

“Who’re you waiting for Hakuba-niisan?” 

Hakuba couldn’t stop the smirk that formed as his sharp gaze stayed on Conan’s who was clearly confused by Hakuba’s behavior. “Edogawa-kun, Kid’ll get away if you don’t hurry.” 

“...right…” Conan shot him a look before he turned and took off running to the roof, and Hakuba quickly glanced around the room and waited the few minutes for the rest of the officers to leave to give chase to Kid. 

Hakuba wasn’t even sure what he was hoping to accomplish. All he knew was that ever since Aoko told him about Kaitou Kid planning on stealing the Lily flower broach he’s had nothing but a bad feeling settle over him. The feeling only grew as the night went on and Hakuba felt as though he needed to stay indoors tonight, despite knowing how odd his behavior seemed to those around him.

“Tantei-San, don’t tell me you got bored of my performance!”

Hakuba spun on his heel and glared as Kaitou Kid stared down at him from where he was perched on the chandelier. “Quite the opposite, your tricks never cease to annoy me Kid.”

“Ah! Did you decide that you will no longer pursue me then?” Kid’s tone hinted at him pouting but Hakuba could detect a trace of hurt in his voice as well.

“I will catch you sooner or later, it seems tonight is not my night however,” Hakuba said matter of fact.

“Why is that Tantei-san?”

Hakuba glanced over at Kaitou Kid and saw him frowning at him, “Because...I just have a bad feeling about tonight.”

Kid smirked and Hakuba knew he shouldn’t have said anything.

“A Detective following gut instinct? I thought you were all about precise facts.”

Hakuba couldn’t help himself, he snorted, “Kid if I ignored my instincts than I would’ve died ages ago.”

“That’s not something to joke about Tantei-san.” Kid leaped off the chandelier and landed on his toes not even two feet from where Hakuba stood, “After all, where would I be without one of my favorite critics?”

Hakuba ignored Kid and instead walked over to one of the large windows in the room and looked outside before quickly dropping to the ground when he caught a glimpse of something shiny in one of the higher windows in the next building over. 

Hakuba glanced back at Kid who was staring at him with wide eyes, “Get down!” Hakuba knew his warning came to late as he saw the red laser centered on Kid’s chest, forcing his body to move as quickly as possible, Hakuba slammed into Kid just as a burning like sensation travelled throughout his back.

Gritting his teeth, Hakuba opened his eyes and looked down at Kid whose face was so close it’d be impossible for him not to recognize those facial features as that of his classmate Kuroba Kaito staring back at him in horror. Kuroba’s mouth was moving and judging by the vein popping out in his neck he was actually yelling but Hakuba couldn’t hear him as his body seemed to give out on him causing him to drop himself on top of Kuroba.

This was not how he planned on spending his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I tab bit longer than the first chapter, hopefully the next one could be even longer!
> 
> I don't know why but I reeeeally want to write Hakuba getting hurt and not just in this story but in future ones as well.


	3. Tension runs High

The first thing Hakuba became aware of was the all to familiar smell of a hospital room, which confused him since the last thing he remembered was attending the Kaitou Kid heist and having a bad feeling all day. Groaning lightly, Hakuba shifted but immediately froze when such little movement was accompanied by so much pain. 

 

“Don’t move!” 

 

Hakuba frowned as the familiar voice yelled at him, he knew who it was...only he couldn’t seem to remember a face or a name to go with the voice at the moment. Deciding he could trust them, Hakuba reluctantly fell back asleep wondering what happened. 

 

The second time he woke up, Hakuba was greeted by harsh lights and two blurs leaning over him, trying to talk to him. One kept calling him a bastard and the other, smaller blur kept calling him niisan. Either way, Hakuba ignored both of them as his eyes slid shut once again until his body had enough energy stored to keep them open for longer.

 

The third and final time he managed to wake up in the hospital room he was alone, Hakuba was somewhat relieved by the fact so he could try to piece together his memory and figure out what happened last night by the look of the sky out his lone window. He remembered attending the heist and talking to Edogawa Conan before staying inside due to a bad feeling, then Kid had showed up and they were talking only to Hakuba it felt more as though Kid was trying to find out what he was thinking about. Then...Hakuba’s eyes widened, there was a sniper at the heist. Hakuba had a terrible feeling he knew why his side of his lower back hurt, but he didn’t even know if the sniper was caught, or if Kid was alright, or if Edogawa Conan was alright. 

 

“Bloody hell…” Hakuba muttered as the pain medication he was on kept most of the pain dulled but he still felt a slight twinge as he forced himself up into sitting position. Panting from the exertion that small task took out of him, Hakuba paused with him legs half swung over the side, he knew if he attempted to stand now he’d only fall and worsen his injury. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

Hakuba flinched as the loud screech assaulted his ears and turned, as much as he could, towards the now open doorway.

 

There was a nurse, a little taller than a average female and had a more masculine stance as well. Hakuba’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized either he had a masculine nurse watching over him or Kaitou Kid snuck into his hospital room disguised as a nurse. Whichever one it was didn’t matter as the nurse rushed towards him and pushed him down so he was no longer sitting up. Hakuba couldn’t help but be a little bit annoyed since it had taken so much energy out of him to sit up. 

 

“Don’t give me that look.” The nurse said sighing once Hakuba made no move to sit back up, “What were you thinking? You’re in the hospital due to-”

 

“Getting shot, yes I know.” Hakuba said cutting the nurse off, “I had a few questions if you don’t mind.”

 

“...Er..n-no? Go ahead.”

 

“How long have I been in the hospital?”

 

The nurse nodded as though she expected the question. “You’ve been in the hospital for three days, the doctors were worried due to how close the bullet wound was to your spine so they kept you asleep until the swelling went down for the most part and they could monitor your health. Then it was a matter of you waking up, apparently you haven’t been sleeping lately.” 

 

Hakuba ignored the accusatory note the nurse’s voice held as she finished speaking, “Ah, longer than I thought. Do you know when I’ll be allowed to check myself out?”

 

The nurse glared at him, “Not for at least another four days, and not a moment sooner!”

  
“Hmm, that’s debatable.... Are you alright?” Hakuba asked bluntly, “I know there was a sniper there but I don’t know if you or Edogawa Conan-kun were shot. I’d assume since you’re able to disguise yourself and move fairly easily that you weren’t but I feel you have a habit of hiding injuries.”

 

“What are you talking about Hakuba-san? I was-”

 

“Drop the act Kid.” Hakuba sighed and he leaned further back into the pillows, “I’m just asking so I know if you both are okay.”

 

“....We’re fine.” Hakuba was surprised that Kid even bothered to answer him, he had to practically strain his hearing to hear him however, “Tantei-kun didn’t notice what happened until he came downstairs looking for me and found us….”

 

“Found us?” Hakuba repeated, confused.

 

“You...you passed out on top of me.” A low sigh reached Hakuba’s ears, “I have to admit Tantei-san you worried me. I wasn’t expecting to be tackled by you or to have you on top of me, though I must admit I’m flattered.”

 

Despite the attempt at flirting Hakuba noticed how worried Kid actually sounded, “Don’t worry, you most definitely aren’t my type. I don’t date perverts.” Hakuba said faintly amused. 

 

His amusement only grew when Kid started gaping at him and tried to stuttered out a response. Hakuba snorted as Kid yelled, “I’m not a pervert!” 

 

“Kuroba, you flip Aoko’s skirt on a daily basis. I’m pretty sure that’s only something a pervert would do.”

 

The atmosphere grew tense and Kid quieted down and Hakuba sighed, something he’s been doing a lot lately it seems, “I remember falling on top of you, I was close enough to see your face beneath the hat and monocle.” 

 

“....”

 

Hakuba didn’t spare him a single glance before he closed his eyes wishing the day was over already, “...forget it. You should get out of here before my actual nurse shows up.”

 

Hakuba couldn’t help the disappointment he felt when Kuroba actually left the room without saying a word. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped the next chapter and began writing part of the climax...oops. I'll just need to write the in-between now than. 
> 
> Would any of you be interested in a Girl!Hakuba story where no one realizes she's a girl and she see's no point in correcting them until they accidentally act like perverts or idiots in general?


	4. The Text Message

The majority of Hakuba’s hospital stay was having Nakamori-keibu and Aoko visiting him, along with Edogawa Conan and his guardian Mouri Ran, and even a couple kids from his classes had been in to visit him. 

 

All except Kuroba Kaito.

 

Hakuba was more than annoyed, he was pissed that Kuroba was avoiding him. Sure he had dedicated himself to putting Kid behind bars but Hakuba didn’t intentionally set out to prove Kuroba Kaito was in fact Kid and the idea of Kuroba thinking he turn him in now when there’s someone hunting him down had stung. Hakuba wasn’t an idiot, he knew what it was like to be sought after by bad people and putting those you love at risk. 

 

Frowning, Hakuba pulled out his pocket watch, Superintendent-General Hakuba had been gone for twelve minutes, 36 seconds and counting. His father had gone to check him out of the hospital, after staying for two more days Hakuba decided he had enough of staying in the hospital. Not even a full minute later, the hospital room door swung open and a nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room. 

 

“Let’s get you ready sweetie,” the nurse smiled kindly as she walked over towards the bed. Hakuba was polite in turn and truly was grateful for her help in getting him from the bed into the wheelchair. The process itself wasn’t too bad, a bit longer than Hakuba wished but it was over quickly enough and by the end of the ordeal he wasn’t even out of breath.

 

His father wasn’t outside waiting for him but the family car was with Baya waiting for him. Hakuba smiled genuinely once he was situated in the passenger seat and Baya was fussing over him as she went about starting the car.

 

Hakuba ignored Baya’s inquires on how he was feeling and instead took out his cell phone to check any messages he’d gotten the past five days since he hadn’t been able to check it. 

 

He had 13 messages.

Five from his mother, three from Baya, three from his father, one from Nakamori-keibu and one from a unknown number. Frowning, Hakuba ignored the other messages as he opened the unknown number instead the message wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

_ You keep interfering with our matters and you’ll be who we come after. You can’t protect Kid forever.  _

 

“Che.” Hakuba clicked his tongue and powered his phone down. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with idiots. 

.

..

…

Baya wanted to stay with him but Hakuba felt bad enough that she had to pick him up from the hospital when she had the week off so he sent her home with promises to rest and not go to school. 

 

Hakuba only felt slightly guilty for breaking his promise to her but he needed to get his schoolwork that he’s missed. None of his classmates were close enough with him to know where he lived and he didn’t want to risk missing any lessons. 

 

Depending on how quickly he’d be able to walk, Hakuba estimated that he’d be able to make it in time for home room and not have to deal with crowded halls. What he wasn’t counting on was literally walking into Kuroba the moment he entered the classroom. 

 

Hakuba grunted as the force of walking into someone set off what little balance he had. Thankfully whoever he walked into grappled his wrist and kept him from falling down.

 

“Bastard Hakuba!”  Hakuba stiffened in shock as Kuroba yanked him into a better standing position before running his hands around Hakuba’s waist to prod at his lower back. “What’re you doing out of the hospital?!”

 

“Wha-? Kuroba get off!” Hakuba snapped as Kuroba prodded a tad too roughly at the bandage on his skin. 

 

Realizing what he did. Kuroba grimaced and leaned away from Hakuba with a whispered apology on his lips but did not let go of his wrist. Hakuba shook his arm slightly and shot Kuroba a pointed look until he finally let go of his wrist and backed off enough so Hakuba didn’t feel claustrophobic with his presence. 

 

“...Why aren’t you in the hospital?” Kuroba asked and Hakuba was slightly startled by how angry he actually seemed. 

 

“I’m fine Kuroba. I left with permission and I am resting as much as I can.” 

 

“How is going to school resting?!” Kuroba flailed his arms around and Hakuba had to duck in order to avoid getting smacked.

 

“Well I’m certainly not going to feel rested with you around!” Hakuba shoved Kuroba further away from him, “I need to pick up any course materials I’ve missed. I don’t want to fall behind.”

 

Kuroba snorted, “With your grades, I doubt you’ll fall behind.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter how smart someone is Kuroba, if you don’t put any effort towards something you’re still likely to fail.” Hakuba shook his head, “Anyway, I’ll be taking my leave once I get my missing classwork.”

Kuroba made a ‘after you’ gesture towards the classroom behind him and Hakuba rolled his eyes before walking past Kuroba to go speak with their teacher. 

 

After assuring his teacher that he was on the mend and shouldn’t miss anymore classes, Hakuba left the classroom with a decent pile of papers in one hand and he reached to pull his cell phone out to check if his father was home yet when he realized his cell was missing. 

 

Hakuba looked back towards Kuroba who was the only one who could’ve taken it and saw he had a ashen look on his face, he looked as though he’d witnessed something no one would ever want to see. Then Hakuba glanced at what Kuroba was staring at and with a sinking realization noticed he was looking at his cell phone. Breath caught in his throat, Hakuba rushed towards Kuroba, ignoring the twinge of pain the sudden movement caused, and tore his phone out of Kuroba’s death grip. 

 

Kuroba’s wide eyes leaped up to meet his own.

 

“...you know about….” Kuroba whispered with his voice trembling, “Hakuba. What do you  _ know _ ?”

 

Hakuba gulped and was the first to break eye contact, he could barely backup a step before Kuroba snatched his wrist just like he had earlier but the grip was much tighter. 

 

“Hakuba tell me what you know!” 

 

“Kuroba let go.” Hakuba said trying to pull his arm free, but Kuroba wasn’t listening to him. Hakuba wasn’t one to lose his calm but Kuroba’s grip had already gone past the point of being painful, “Bloody hell, would you let go?! That hurts!”

 

Kuroba suddenly loosened his grip and Hakuba instinctively brought his hand closer to his chest. Hakuba glanced down at his wrist and scowled at the distinctive hand shape bruise rapidly forming against his pale skin. It always annoyed him how easily he seemed to bruise. A choking sound caused Hakuba’s eyes to dart towards Kuroba who looked as though he was going to be sick and Hakuba realized with a touch of regret that Kuroba was staring at the bruise he’d left on him. 

 

Before Hakuba could even say a word to him, Kuroba turned tail and ran away from him as quickly as he could without looking Hakuba in the eye. 


	5. Declaration's and Flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day~!

Today was most definitely not his day.

 

After leaving the high school he ended up walking into his neighbor, though they didn’t exactly live next door, who insisted on talking to him for an hour and fifty-two minutes exactly before he could excuse himself and head home. The standing for such a long period put a strain on the gunshot wound and he was worried he may have pulled his stitches but he couldn’t check them himself without some maneuvering around which led him to his current predicament

 

He was sitting in his bedroom with a body mirror in front of him and one of the large oval mirrors which hung in the wall leaning against his desk chair so he could see the reflection of his stitches through the mirror. The moment he peeled off his bandages his bedroom window slid open and startled Hakuba so badly that he ended up tearing the bandage all off in one go. 

 

Hissing, Hakuba looked over at his window just to see Kaitou Kid, in his usual get up and all, crouched in his window sill seemingly frozen on the spot. Reacting on impulse, Hakuba quickly kicked over the body mirror so Kuroba wouldn’t be able to see the reflection of his front. Kuroba snapped out of whatever funk he put himself into and leaped forward to catch the mirror before it hit the ground, and while he was preoccupied Hakuba quickly shrugged on a white dress shirt.

 

“Mind telling me why you saw fit to break and enter into my home Kuroba?” Hakuba said as he began buttoning his shirt up. When the only answer he received was silence, Hakuba looked over at Kuroba and saw him reaching into his suit and slowly pulling out a first aid kit. 

 

Hakuba didn’t fight as Kuroba walked towards him with the first aid kit and forced him to sit on the desk chair. 

 

“Kuroba what are you doing?” Hakuba asked as Kuroba pulled out cleaning wipes and new bandages.

 

“....don’t move.” Kuroba slowly reached out towards Hakuba and froze a few centimeters away from touching his shirt. 

 

Hakuba realized that Kuroba was waiting for him to move away. Sighing as he knew this was the only chance he’d have to fix things with Kuroba, Hakuba reaches down and lifted his shirt just enough for Kuroba to see the injury.

 

Kuroba’s eyes widened, “Where’s your bandages?!”

 

“I was in the middle of checking over my wound when you barged in.” Hakuba said blandly. 

 

Kuroba quietly picked up a cleaning wipe and set it on the swollen skin, he gulped when he realized he could feel the stitches thru the wipe. 

 

Hakuba couldn’t help but flinch as the cold came in contact with his skin but Kuroba must’ve interpreted the flinch as one of pain.

 

“I’m sorry!” Kuroba cried out jerking his hand back.

 

“It’s fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

 

They both lapsed into silence as Kuroba tended to Hakuba’s injury and Hakuba sat there analyzing their current situation, finally after almost 15 minutes had passed, Hakuba broke the silence.

 

“I’m entitled to keeping anything I know to myself. Just as you are to keeping your identity to yourself.” Hakuba said softly, knowing how Kuroba could interpret what he said either way he wanted.

 

Kuroba froze with his hand hovering above Hakuba’s skin, “Why can’t you talk to me?”

 

Hakuba replied before he could even think about what he was saying, “You’ve given me no reason to trust you, all you’ve done is see me as an enemy and treat me as such.”

 

“No I-”

 

Hakuba whirled around and glared at the startled Kuroba, “Do not lie to me or yourself. You do not like me nor do you trust me. Fine. Now, I do believe it’s a school night Kuroba. You should get going otherwise you’ll be exhausted during the day.”

 

“You’re not coming to school?”

 

Hakuba hesitated, “...I think I’ll be out of Japan for the time being. I already picked up any work I may miss.” 

 

Kuroba frowned as he began fiddling with his gloves, “If you’re running….we’ll follow you.”

 

Hakuba raised a brow, “Pardon?”

 

“Tantei-kun, Tantei-han and me. We’ll come chasing after you Hakuba.” Kuroba said as he leaned towards Hakuba and grinned his famous Kaitou Kid smile. 

 

Hakuba scoffed in disbelief, however, before he could say a word; Kuroba was already long gone having taken the first aid kit and trash with him. Frowning, Hakuba fixed his attire and went about putting his chair back by his desk and setting the body mirror off to the side out of his way. 

 

Exhausted, Hakuba collapsed on top of his bed and fell asleep immediately.

.

..

…

Morning came with Hakuba waking at 4:15am due to accidentally rolling onto his side and the pain forcing him into consciousness. He barely managed to finish making a cup of tea before his phone went off with a incoming call from his  _ mum _ . 

 

“Hello?” 

 

**“Good morning Sa-chan!”**

 

Hakuba groaned goodnaturedly at the nickname, “Hello mum.”

 

**“So love, what’s this I hear about you getting shot?”**

 

“Just a small incident at one of Kaitou Kid’s heists.”

 

**“Hmm...you’ve appeared in the papers a lot lately, now you’re getting hurt chasing that Kaitou Kid as well. I’m worried.”**

 

“Don’t worry, I’m being careful.”

 

**“....Perhaps it’s time you’ve come home Sa-chan. You haven’t been back in London in quite a while.”**

 

“I was planning on visiting soon,” Hakuba smiled, “I must admit I’ve missed London.”

 

**“You didn’t miss dear old mummy?!”**

 

“Of course I missed you.” Hakuba laughed.

 

Hakuba could practically see his mum pouting over the phone causing his own smile to widen at the thought. Hakuba spent the next few minutes talking on the phone about various topics before agreeing to get on the earliest flight he could manage and head to London, he had originally planned on visiting over spring break but since he wasn’t allowed to return to school just yet, he didn’t see the harm in heading home a little earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES VIOLENCE AND A FORM OF CHILD ABUSE.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
>  VIOLENCE AND MOTHER [INDIRECTLY] ABUSING CHILD IN THIS CHAPTER

They followed him to London.

 

Kuroba, Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan had all followed him to London. That was all that was running through Hakuba‘s mind as he looked off to the side where the only exit of the room was and saw a horrified Conan peering at him from around the corner. 

 

When Kuroba had mentioned that they’d follow him if he ran, he didn’t think they were serious. But now seeing Conan there in his home Hakuba was panicking. 

 

He couldn’t let anyone know that Conan was there, Hakuba looked at the three large men surrounding him and glanced back at Conan who locked eyes with him. Somehow Hakuba could tell Conan was about to try and help him so he subtly shook his head at him. 

 

If Conan got involved his mum would realize there was a intruder in the house and get angrier than she was now. 

 

Hakuba barely managed to dodge as one of the men flung the coffee table at him. He was already pretty beat up since they caught him off guard but now that he was worrying about Conan he couldn’t afford to let them win. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Hakuba pulled his leg back and kicked as hard as he could at the biggest mans kneecap. With a painful sounding pop the man fell to his knees and Hakuba drove his elbow back into the man's eye socket. He couldn’t stifle his yelp as one of the two remaining men tackled him to the ground and putting immense pressure on his ribs.

 

Hakuba wheezed as the man wrapped his hands around his throat. Skipping the part where one would attempt to pry the hands off their throat, Hakuba dug his knee into the man's side before managing to flip their position and straddle the man's waist. Hakuba swing his fist back and punched the man once, twice, three times before the man went limp and the last man pushed him off the other guy.

 

Panting, Hakuba risked a glance at Conan and was startled to see him on the phone with someone and clearly panicked as he kept his eyes on Hakuba. 

 

Hakuba rapped his knuckles on the ground as Conan stared at him. In Morse code he said,  _ No. Cops. No. Cops.  _ Hakuba couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at how pissed off Conan looked at him. 

 

Focusing back on the fight, Hakuba flinched as one of the many vases in the room came flying at him and the shattered glass cut into his skin. Hissing lightly, Hakuba waited until the man came close enough to reach before he did a side kick into the man’s chest causing him to stumble back into the bookcase which fell down on top of him. 

 

Not wasting any time, Hakuba flew down the hall and snatched Conan up and cradled him to his chest as he ran towards his bedroom. The moment they were inside Hakuba slammed the door shut and slid down with his back to it as he momentarily tightened his grip on Conan before letting go. 

 

Exhausted, Hakuba leaned his head back against the bedroom door and shut his eyes as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

 

A sharp jab in the side caused his breathing to hitch and his eyes to fly open to stare at the offender.

 

Conan at least had the decency to look apologetic. “Don’t go to sleep.” Conan whispered urgently as he continued prodding at Hakuba’s side causing him to flinch.

 

Hakuba gently smacked Conan’s hands away from him, “M’fine. Why are you here Edogawa Conan-kun?”

 

Conan frowned at him, “I thought I said to call me Conan, Hakuba-niisan!”

 

“Why are you here.” Hakuba repeated himself making sure his tone said he wouldn’t accept any attempts of putting off the conversation.

 

“...” Conan sighed, “Heiji-niisan and Kid said we needed to keep an eye on you so the bad men don’t get you.”

 

“Bad men are everywhere, you can’t stop them all.” Hakuba said bitterly. “Also I doubt two people who hate me were worried about my safety.” 

 

“They don’t hate you!” 

 

Hakuba snorted and put his hand on Conan’s head, “Doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“....why didn’t you want me to call the cops?” Conan asked quietly.

 

“....it’d be troublesome if they were involved.” Hakuba finally said. 

 

Conan looked as though he wanted to question him more on the subject but was interrupted by someone knocking on Hakuba’s bedroom door.

 

“Sa-chan?”

 

Hakuba quickly put his hand over Conan’s mouth, “Yes mum?” 

 

“You weren’t hurt to badly were you? Mummy was just teaching you a lesson Sa-Chan, I made sure to tell them not to kill you.”

 

Conan’s head jerked up to stay at Hakuba who refused to meet his eyes. 

 

“I know mum, it’s alright. I’m not hurt.” Hakuba said calmly. 

 

“Hmmm why aren’t you opening the door than sweetie?”

 

Hakuba glanced down at Conan who looked pissed and horrified, “I...I’m afraid I’ve felt off lately. I don’t want to risk you getting sick.” 

 

“Awe~! Sa-Chan, Mummy isn’t afraid of a little cold! If you need anything make sure you come get me alright?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Love you Sa-Chan!”

 

“I love you too.” Hakuba didn’t relax or let go of Conan until he could no longer hear his mother’s footsteps echoing down the hall. 

 

“.....your mother ordered them to hurt you?” 

 

Hakuba hummed lightly under his breath as he sat Conan down on his knee, “It was simply one of her lessons. Don’t worry Edogawa Conan-kun. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not fine!” Conan yelled forcing Hakuba to look at him, “Since when is abuse ever okay?!”

 

“It’s not abuse it’s-“

 

“She ordered someone to hurt you, that’s abuse Hakuba-kun.” 

 

Hakuba quirked a brow, “What no niisan?”

 

“A-ah I mean-“ Conan stuttered.

 

“Relax. I know you aren’t who you say you are.” Hakuba sighed secretly glad that he was able to successfully change the subject, “You and Kid aren’t as good at hiding your secrets as you like to believe.” 

 

“Is that why you protect Kid?” Conan asked.

 

“Hmm. It’s why I’m willing to protect him and you. Hakuba said as he ruffled Conan’s hair, “I suppose I’ll have to keep an eye on Hattori-kun as well.”

 

“Why’re you going so far to protect us but not let us help you?” Conan glared at Hakuba, “Why’re you pushing us away?!”

 

Hakuba couldn’t even respond as a clacking noise from the window drew both of their attention. 

 

Hakuba let go of Conan and let him go towards the window. Conan pushed the window open and grinned before calling over his shoulder, “The others are here!” 

 

Hakuba blinked tiredly as Conan continued speaking, he could hear a word he was saying however as it felt like his senses were all shutting down. The last thing Hakuba saw was Kaitou Kid and Hattori Heiji climbing through his window and all over them looking his way and rushing towards him. 

 

Then consciousness slipped away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first chapter I wrote, then I had to go back and write the previous chapters!


End file.
